


Not As Bad

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Rick Grimes, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Top Shane Walsh, Valentine's Day, rick is loved by his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Rick has to work on Valentine's Day, so Shane and Negan decide to treat him when he gets home.





	Not As Bad

**Author's Note:**

> kicks in the door 1 day late w/starbucks

Rick has to work on Valentine’s Day.

It’s bullshit, he thinks ruefully. Shane is getting the day off – and hell, it’s even on Saturday this year, so even Negan’s not working. It would have been perfect. The three of them could have gone to see a movie, or.. go to the park, or something. Instead, his Valentine’s Day gift is going to be.. sitting in an office with the Sherriff, working on some crime spree or whatever. It _sucks_.

“It’s alright,” Shane had said when he’d told them glumly, smoothing a hand down his bare back. “We’ll see you that night.”

It won’t be the same, though, Rick knows, and it does little to lift his spirits. In fact, by the time Saturday morning rolls around, he’s in such a bad mood that not even his partners can make him feel better – although he does find a hand-written note from Shane in his coat pocket that temporarily makes him smile. He’s surprised that the Sherriff doesn’t notice his discomfort, though, really. The whole time he’s there, he’s fidgety and impatient and he can’t think of anything meaningful to add to the investigation, and mostly, he just wants to go home.

Maybe, though, he figures, maybe the Sherriff _does_ notice, because after a couple of hours of solo work (that he only half-finishes – he can’t concentrate on it long enough) he’s allowed to leave, a whole half-hour early. He’s considerably more joyful when he steps outside, and he pauses to take a deep breath of the cold night air. It’s just after nightfall, around six, and maybe – just maybe – they can still get some dinner, maybe catch a movie.

On the drive home, he wonders what Shane and Negan have been doing. Probably planning something cheesy, he thinks, and the thought makes him smile. It’s their first Valentine’s Day together, as partners instead of just friends. And Negan, at least, is a _huge fucking sap_ , and he’d inevitably go all out and drag Shane into it as well.

Which is why when he gets home, the lack of lights both confuses and concerns him. Normally their house is bright and full of life, and today, of all days, Rick would expect it to be even more so. Instead the house is dark, and apparently empty, despite both Shane and Negan’s cars still being in the driveway. Had they gone somewhere without him?

Tentatively he steps into the dark front hallway. His hand ghosts down towards his gun belt automatically; he knows he’s probably being over paranoid, but fuck. You can never be too sure.

He takes another step forward, only for the floor to suddenly be soft and plush under his boot. He jerks back immediately, glancing down with a frown. Their front hallway is solid hardwood, so unless they bought a rug to put down-

Oh. Rose petals.

Suddenly at ease, Rick relaxes and grins a little to himself. _Naturally_. He sighs softly with relief, stopping to take in the real scene. The house isn’t _that_ dark; there’s a little light coming in through the window; and something smells very, very delicious. He lifts his gaze from the floor and glances along the path of petals. All the way up the stairs, to, Rick is assuming, the bedroom. He steps over to the staircase. There’s a note taped to the railing that he picks up and flips open, chuckling to himself at the scrawl inside.

_Happy v-day_ , it says. _come upstairs._

There’s also a cheesy little lollipop taped to the inside, and he pulls it off the card and tucks it into his pocket. Then he carefully ascends the stairs, trying his hardest not to crush the delicate rose petals – not all of them, anyway. The upper hallway is also darkened, except for a soft glow coming from under their bedroom door. The rose pedals lead down the hall and into their room, so he follows them and nudges the door open.

Shane and Negan are both lounging out on the bed, chatting amicably, but they look up at his entrance, and Negan grins a little. Shane slides off the bed and saunters over, looking satisfied, and Rick finds himself flushing.

“What, uh.. what’re you guys doin’?” Rick says weakly, as Shane nudges his coat off and hangs it on the door. “Shane – you don’t have to..”

Shane’s too busy taking his police button-up off, though, leaving him in his pants and white t-shirt. Then Shane guides him to the bed and sits him down, settling behind him so he can lean back against his friend’s broad chest. He’s uncertain but beginning to relax, comforted by Shane’s warmth, and he glances around the room.

It’s lit softly by tea lights. On the desk is a couple of huge teddy bears – and he does mean huge, probably more than half his size. He thinks they’re holding heart-shaped boxes, of what he can’t tell, but it’s sweet all the same. His cheeks go pink, he can feel it, and he fidgets against Shane’s chest.

“You guys didn’t have to do all this,” He protests, as Negan sweeps in and puts dinner in front of him. “Really. You’re makin’ my gifts seem lame.”

“It doesn’t work like that, and you know it,” Shane chides, giving his side a squeeze that makes him yelp. “You know we’ll love them no matter what. Now eat.”

Rick complies. It’s obvious to him Negan had done all the cooking, mostly because the most Shane can cook is microwave mac and cheese, and the taste makes him realize just how goddamn _hungry_ he is. As he eats, Shane’s hands come to rest on his shoulders, kneading the muscles there, and he lets out little sighs and murmurs of please in between bites.

When he’s finished, Negan whisks the plate away to the desk and kneels at his feet. The older man then tugs off his boots and socks and quickly gets to work, thumbs pressing to the bottoms of his feet. Rick’s breath catches.

“This is real nice,” Rick murmurs, tipping his head back against Shane’s shoulder. “Feels good.”

“It was all Shane’s idea,” Negan says, eyes twinkling, and Shane chuffs with embarrassment.

“Well, you know..” Shane mumbles, shaking his head. “Thought we should do somethin’ nice for our first Valentine’s Day.”

“Well, it _is_ nice.” Rick says, pleased. “Thank you.”

Shane hums, lips dropping to kiss gently at Rick’s neck. Rick sighs softly. His throat is tender and sensitive, and the gentle scrape of teeth on his skin makes him shiver. Negan’s hands ghost up his calves, pausing to squeeze his knees gently before slipping up to his thighs. His eyelashes flutter and he peers down at his boyfriend.

“This is what you guys really planned, isn’t it?” He says mildly, breath hitching a little as Shane nips at his neck again. “Give me stuff, butter me up, so you can fuck me?”

“That’s about right,” Negan says, chuckling. “Don’t say you don’t love it, baby.”

“I do,” Rick agrees contentedly. Negan makes a pleased sound. Then he nudges up the hem of Rick’s shirt, pressing kisses to the bare skin of Rick’s belly and fantasy trail. Rick makes a little high-pitched sound of pleasure, especially so as Shane’s hands slip up under his shirt to roll and pinch his nipples until he arches into the touch. He’s trembling between them, his cock beginning to stiffen with interest in his pants, which Negan’s hand gently covers and palms up along its length.

“Already ready to go, huh?” Negan murmurs teasingly, breath ghosting over Rick’s stomach. Rick groans in agreement, hips pushing up into Negan’s hand. Shane chuckles against his neck, lips brushing down to his collarbone.

“Are you, now?” Shane purrs, giving his chest one last little squeeze before moving to gently part his legs. Negan kneels in the newly vacant space and gently begins to suck on his stomach, leaving marks that he knows will last for days.

“Don-don’t tease,” Rick gasps softly, as Negan gives a particularly rough stroke up his crotch. “Please.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Shane teases, squeezing his thighs. Negan laughs against his skin.

“Baby, you sound so fucking sweet when you beg. Why would we stop now?”

Rick whines, pushing down against the hands on and between his legs. He’s warm, so damn warm and horny, and he wishes they would stop teasing and just get to it. His thoughts are all over – between Negan leaving hickies on his stomach and palming at his cock through his pants, and Shane’s hands roaming up and down his sides and chest and thighs, mouth on his neck, a combination of teeth and tongue and lips making him squirm.

“Pl-please,” He whines, pushing up against Negan’s hand. “Please.”

“What do you think, Shane?” Negan prompts mildly, glancing up at Shane. “Do we give him a little bit?”

Shane hums thoughtfully. Rick makes a pathetic, needy sound, fingers wrapping around Shane’s wrists, and Shane chuckles.

“Yeah. Just a little, though.”

Negan quickly unbuckles Rick’s belt and opens his pants, drawing them down his slender legs, and Rick groans, hips lifting at the air against his dick. Negan chuckles warmly, kissing down the trail of sparse hair on Rick’s belly until he reaches the edge of Rick’s pants. Rick whines, winding his fingers through Negan’s hair.

“You _are_ needy tonight, aren’t you?” Negan chuckles, as Shane begins to tug at Rick’s shirt. Rick allows him to pull it off and pouts down at Negan.

“’re you just g’nna.. sit there?”

“Thought about it,” Negan says, chuckling. “But I’m not that mean.”

He wraps his fingers around Rick’s cock, stroking up the length of it. Rick groans out, automatically rolling forward, and on the rock back his ass brushes the growing bulge of Shane’s boxers. Shane groans into the back of his neck.

“Easy, honey,” Shane breathes against the side of his neck.

“Sor-sorry,” Rick pants, hips bucking up again into Negan’s moving fist – Negan’s stroking him faster now, rougher, and sparks are running up and down his spine. “Can’t help – feels good..”

“I know, honey.” Shane presses a kiss to his jaw, blindly fumbling for their bedside drawer. “Gonna feel so much better soon, though. Just gotta be patient.”

Rick can’t speak, partially because he has nothing to say, but mostly because Negan’s mouth has just closed around the head of his cock and is now sucking gently on it. His hips buck upwards and he groans low in his throat, throwing his head back against Shane’s shoulder.

“More,” He whines, tugging at Negan’s hair, trying to urge the older man to go down further. “More, please, Negan.”

Negan obliges him for once, swallowing him in deeper, and he moans shakily, arching into it. Then he feels Shane’s hand dip under one thigh, lifting his leg in order to circle his hole with two slick fingers. The touch makes him gasp, eyelashes fluttering, and he shudders between them.

“Puttin’ ‘em in now, okay?” Shane says gently. Rick nods. Gentle as always, Shane eases the first finger in, testing Rick’s reaction before sliding the second in beside the first. Rick makes a pitiful, shaky sound in the back of his throat, eyes shutting and lips falling open in soundless pleasure.

The light calluses on Shane’s fingers rub just right inside him, and he jolts when they find his prostate. He automatically pulls down on Negan’s head, and he thinks it’s lucky the man has very little gag reflex, because Negan’s mouth slips down to the base, nose brushing the coarse curls there. As soon as he realizes he lets go, and Negan comes up coughing, although there’s a satisfied look in the older man’s eyes.

“Got a little excited, didn’t we?” Negan chuckles. Rick goes warm with embarrassment.

“Sorry, I d-didn’t mean – _ah_!” He arches, gritting his teeth, as Shane’s fingers crook inside him, pressing more insistently at his sweet spot. It’s _good_ , the pleasure making him see stars, and he pushes into the digits, shaking violently. Shane and Negan both laugh at the reaction.

“Yeah, you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Shane purrs against Rick’s ear, scissoring his fingers and spreading Rick open. “You wanna ride me, baby?”

“Yeah – yes,” Rick gasps, arching again. “Yes, please-”

Negan catches him in a kiss to stop the keening rambling that’s about to follow, running both hands through his curls and then down to cup his face. He can feel how hard they both are – Negan against his thigh, Shane against his ass, both of them subtly grinding on him to get relief. He keeps making little sounds into Negan’s mouth – little gasps and moans and whines, clutching at the man’s shoulders and neck, and Negan is giving rumbly little purrs and groans in return, tongue lightly pressing against his.

Shane withdraws his fingers without warning, then, and Rick gasps out in surprise, pulling away from the kiss. He feels pitifully empty now; but before he can twist to see what the problem is Shane’s grabbing him by the hips and lifting him. He guesses he’d been a little busy to notice Shane lubing up – not like it matters, because now Shane’s sliding into him, pulling him down, and it’s all he can do to cling to Negan for support. Shane groans against his spine.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Shane breathes, voice slipping into another low groan at the end. “ _Fuck_ , Rick.”

Rick buries his face in Negan’s shoulder. He’s shaking, panting hot against Negan’s skin, as he sinks further down onto Shane’s length. He feels almost uncomfortably full, spread around Shane’s cock, and he feels like if he lets go of Negan now he’ll simply collapse. Negan strokes his hair soothingly.

“You’re doin’ good, baby,” Negan rumbles against his temple. “So good for us, Rick.”

Rick makes a pathetic sound as Shane bottoms out in him. He can feel Shane throbbing inside him; but Shane is gentle, arms looping around his waist, waiting for him to be ready. It’s a few moments before he nods shakily, relaxing back against Shane.

Negan’s lips trails to his throat, kissing and sucking, as Shane begins to thrust up into him. He keens at the pleasure, throwing his head back against Shane’s shoulder and baring his neck to Negan’s hungry mouth. Rick can tell Shane’s grip on his self-control is tentative at best, thrusts shaky and uneven, his breathing hot and harsh against Rick’s shoulder, but he’s still being _gentle_.

God, Rick loves these guys.

“More,” He whines, pushing his hips down to meet Shane’s. “More, more, please. Harder.”

“Hang on,” Negan says, pulling away. Carefully he pulls Rick from Shane’s lap, eliciting disappointed sounds from both of them – at least until he carefully bends Rick over, making the younger man present to Shane. Shane makes a sound halfway between a growl and a groan and takes only a moment to strip off his boxers before he’s sliding on top of Rick, rutting against Rick’s ass.

“Fuck, I love you in this position,” Shane breathes, hands finding Rick’s waist. “You look so good under us, baby.”

Rick whines obediently, pushing back into Shane’s hips. Negan tips his head up, and he peers up at the man, blue eyes wide and trusting. He hears the catch in Negan’s breath, a little groan slipping from Negan’s throat.

Rick’s eyes close and he drops his head to Negan’s hand as Shane pushes back in, making a content, pleasured grunt against the back of Rick’s neck. This position is so _intense_ ; he can feel Shane even more than usual, filling and stretching him until he feels like he’s going to split. Still, he’s better prepped this time, and it’s not long before Shane is fully sheathed in him and thrusting slow and tentative. It’s all he can do to clutch at Negan, eyelashes fluttering with pleasure.

“You wanna suck me off?” Negan purrs lowly, combing his hand through Rick’s curls. “Wanna put that mouth to some use?”

“Yeah,” He moans, eyes opening just a little to look hazily up at Negan. “Please.”

Obediently he lets his lips fall open, tongue out in eager invitation for Negan’s cock. Negan makes a sound of pleasure and shucks his boxers, and Rick automatically wraps his lips around the head. Negan lets out a long breath, grasping at the back of Rick’s head, and Rick lets Negan control him, mouth sliding further down Negan’s length.

“Fuck, honey,” Negan groans lowly, pulling Rick’s head closer until Rick gags. Rick feels absolutely helpless – between Shane pounding the hell out of him from behind and Negan’s cock down his throat, he can’t breathe, and his whole body is alight with ecstasy. Tears sting his eyes as he chokes and coughs around Negan, brows pulling together, and Negan allows him to pull back.

“You have no idea how hot you look with my cock in your mouth,” Negan growls, dragging him up to his knees by his chin to kiss him harshly. He cries out into it at the shock that runs up his spine from the change in position; his nails scrabble desperately at the back of Negan’s neck, leaving little red lines and crescent moon shapes.

“Shane!” He gasps, as Shane adjusts to the new position and begins fucking into him in earnest; the other man is slamming relentlessly into his prostate, one hand wrapped around his cock and stroking roughly. “Shane – th-there, there, harder, more, _please_ -!!”

Shane growls against the back of his neck, pulling his hair back and biting harshly against his shoulder. He cries out with ecstasy. His entire body is shaking with the force of Shane’s thrusts, his back and hips aching, and he thinks he’s going to lose his mind.

“Legs up, honey,” Negan purrs, and Shane pauses for a moment to tug Rick’s legs up. He hooks the slighter man’s knees over Negan’s shoulders, and Rick automatically throws his arms around Negan’s neck, breath hitching. Negan reaches for the lube and quickly slicks himself, then lines up with Rick’s already stretched opening. “You ready?”

Rick nods shakily. Slowly, carefully, Negan begins to push in next to Shane. All the breath is driven out of him in a gasp; he throws his head back against Shane’s shoulder, half-whimpering. It stings – the stretch is almost unbearable, but it’s _good_ , and were he not in such an awkward position he would rock down into it.

“Fuck,” Negan grits out, fingers gripping Rick’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Shane groans against Rick’s other shoulder at the pressure, eyes closing. Rick’s legs are trembling. It’s slow going – Negan is unwilling to hurt him – but when Negan’s finally fully buried in him, he relaxes, almost involuntarily. His muscles ache a little, and he knows he’s going to be sore the next day, it’s going to be _hell_ to walk, and he thanks God he doesn’t have to work tomorrow.

“You okay?” Shane breathes against his neck, and he nods weakly. The position makes him feel more full than usual, and the only thing he can do is stay still and lax between the two of them.

“Y-you can.. you can move,” He says, voice shaking. “Please.”

Negan is the first to move, pulling back a little and then pushing back in. Rick lets out a stuttered gasp, eyelashes fluttering, as Negan falls into a steady, slow rhythm, and Shane tentatively begins to thrust as well. Rick can feel them both extremely well inside him; he can feel both of their cocks rubbing against his walls, stretching him out.

“I can’t,” He whines, sounding weak even to himself, “can’t – I’m gonna – gonna..”

“Not yet, you aren’t.” Negan’s hand slips down to wrap around his cock, keeping him from coming. “Just got in you, baby. You gotta take it first.”

Rick all but sobs. They’re fucking harder, faster into him, so roughly he thinks he’s going to break. He claws at Negan’s shoulders, voice cracking as he cries out.

“More,” He hiccups, “more, more, please – f-feels so good-”

“Yeah, it does, baby.” Negan growls. “You never fucking can resist when we fuck you, can you?”

Rick gives another helpless little sob, head falling back against Shane’s shoulder. He can feel Shane’s hot breath against his throat, teeth scraping his skin – Shane’s not very verbal, but he more than makes up for it with his mouth and hands, and Rick adores it.

“Please,” He begs. “Please, need to come. Please.”

“Let him,” Shane grunts, thrusting harshly up into him. “It’s fine.”

Negan murmurs agreement and lets go of Rick’s cock. Rick sobs when he comes – his legs shake and he arches, pawing at the back of Negan’s neck, as he shoots between their bellies. Shane comes to a halt inside him; Negan, on the other hand, gives another few thrusts and then spills into him, and Rick shudders and whines at the warmth.

“Out,” He gasps. “Out – too sensitive, please-”

Negan carefully pulls out, wincing a little, and Rick slumps back against Shane’s chest. Shane follows suit, withdrawing from Rick’s body, and gently he lays Rick down on the mattress next to them. Rick’s shaking badly, and he feels dazed and weak.

“Negan,” Shane says, and Negan moves automatically, falling with ease between Shane’s legs and wrapping his lips around the other man’s cock. Rick drags his gaze away from them just as Shane winds one hand into Negan’s hair; he can still hear the wet sounds of Negan’s mouth and Shane’s pleased groans, but he can kind of tune it out.

He aches all over. The sharp bite Shane had laid on his shoulder stings a little still, and his muscles are sore both from being stretched and the awkward position they’d had him in. He lets his eyes slip shut; he registers Shane’s pleasured, almost pained groan as he comes, and the familiar sound of Negan swallowing around him. But Rick is so close to dozing off, and at this point, he doesn’t care.

“Rick?” Shane’s voice nearby startles him a little, and he opens his eyes. “You alright, babe?”

“Tired,” He mumbles hoarsely, as Shane and Negan settle on either side of him. Negan reaches up and runs a hand through his hair soothingly. “Very.”

“I bet,” Negan murmurs. “You had a long fuckin’ day, honey.”

“Mhm.” Rick yawns, rubbing at his eyes. “Mm.. thank you guys. Really. This was great. Guess workin’ today wasn’t so bad after all.”

Shane presses a kiss to his temple, cupping his other cheek. “Good,” Shane says approvingly. “You seemed pretty down about workin’ today, so..”

“Love you guys,” Rick says sleepily. “Both of you. A whole lot.”

Negan nuzzles against Rick’s neck, wrapping around his slight frame as he turns to snuggle into Shane’s chest. “Love you too, honey.”

“We love you so much, Rick.” Shane presses a kiss to the top of his head. “So fucking much.”

Rick makes a pleased sound. He can feel Negan’s hand stroking up and down his back, sleepiness tugging at him, and he buries his face in Shane’s chest. Shane gives a short little laugh, and Rick peers up at him, confused. Shane grins a little.

“So.. does that mean that this a no to round two?”


End file.
